


My fury knows no bounds

by ecastle_vania



Series: 2020 Castlevania Promptober [1]
Category: Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: AU Laura from Carmen Relinquo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, October Prompt Challenge, Pining, Prompt Fic, This is an adult Laura, This is the setting you know but not the story, Vampires, tiny smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecastle_vania/pseuds/ecastle_vania
Summary: Did you love the creeping coffins from Lords Of Shadow? Yeah, me too.So I made Laura fight them without her weapons, because she left them with Gabriel Belmont.Well, more like he took them, but she doesn't want to admit that.An interlude chapter for Carmen Relinquo, Act 1 of the Story Told (Chapter 3.5, as I affectionately nicknamed it) and the first prompt for the 2020 Castlevania Promptober challenge!
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 2020 Castlevania Promptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	My fury knows no bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Fighting Gabriel Belmont in the forest had been infuriating. She knew he would be wary of a vampire; after all he was the Chosen One of the Brotherhood of Light. It had been a catastrophe from the start and like a fool, she hadn’t seen that outcome as a possibility. She’d actually been looking forward to meeting him; curious about the man Peter had described, who would own all the books that he did. It had been a bad ending to a promising encounter.

Granted, she shouldn’t have let her Deadly Toy approach him first, but she’d been interested in what he would do. _He is a monster hunter Laura; what did you think he was going to do?_ she thought. If only her Deadly hadn’t responded to her own unease…! It didn’t matter now, it had happened. They had fought, and now convincing him to help her was going to be next to impossible.

Her exploration of his room had suggested to her a completely different man than who she’d encountered. Snarky and frankly rude, he’d gotten under her skin far too quickly. She couldn’t believe this was the same man who had written those incredibly detailed notes in the margins of his books! Laura blushed as she remembered the notations in _that_ book. The pictures of the woman enthusiastically putting the man’s cock in her mouth. _Good Gods_ , she thought with a groan, _am I thinking about this again?_

 _Are you surprised? It’s all you’ve been thinking about since you saw it,_ she silently retorted. _Was that something that people did normally? What would it feel like? Was that something that Belmont…? Stop it,_ she told herself. Laura continued to move through the forest, her pace held at the supernatural speed referred to as blurring. She needed to make it back to the Brotherhood stronghold before day break, or she’d be forced to find shelter out here. That would make her late for the dinner with Belmont and give him further cause to not trust her.

Thankfully, she’d already fed. With all of the energy she was expending, she would rise thirsting for blood, but it could wait until she spoke with Belmont again. She hoped Gabriel Belmont would be able to return to the barracks by this evening. There was much to discuss if they were going to get to Carmilla’s castle in time for the Foederis*. With dread, Laura thought again about facing the vampiric court and the Master. Even after leaving all those years ago, some how she’d always known that she would have to return.

She would have to face the beginning of her story, and hopefully bring it to a close. Whether it would be a good or bad ending, at least there would _be_ an end. The Master would either be killed by the Brotherhood when Carmilla’s court was crushed, or the Queen would learn of Laura’s plans and kill her. If she had to die, this was a worthwhile cause. In some ways, the only cause.

She came to the edge of the river and leapt. Anyone watching would have seen a tall, curvy shadow against the full moon. As she landed in the sandy bank, she rolled to absorb the impact and sprung up. Her white braid wrapped around her neck and she angrily brushed it behind her. She moved forward, blurring as she whipped through the brush. _I should have seen his intentions_ , she thought. When he had yanked her braid, it had been a shock. Not because he had done it. That was her fault, she should have seen it coming.

No, the shock had been the spread of warmth in her belly from it. It hadn’t helped that she’d immediately found herself straddling him when he yanked her down. _No, I wouldn’t call it helping_ , she thought, flustered, _more like unbelievably distracting._ She tried not to think about the solid weight of muscle and armor that had pressed down on her for the split second he had been on top of her. His weight had been satisfying and exciting, wrapped up in the scent of leather, smoke, river water and the fragrance that was in his room. Coriander and pepper mixed with that undefinable _rightness_. _Suffer well,_ she thought, _could you just not, Laura?_

There was a reason Laura didn’t travel by blurring unless she had to. It was loud and it was eye-catching. It was unmistakably supernatural, and a beacon to those who would try to kill monsters. Or in this case, monsters who hated vampires. With supernatural swiftness, the black cables that smelled and looked like strips of smoked meat that had been left to rot in a puddle, ensnared her before she could even slow down. They engulfed her like furiously wagging tongues, licking over her thighs, and twisting painfully around her hips. Laura fell to the dirt with a hard crack as her jaw gave. The pain was explosive, and left her dazed for precious seconds.

She was dragged with alarming speed, and her broken jaw jolted painfully over the ground. Laura extended her talons and raked them over the twining restraints pressed into the flesh of her body. There was a howl of outrage somewhere up ahead. With unfathomable speed, their hold retracted and whipped into the darkness. There was silence for one painful inhale, and then the world exploded with corpses. The stench was unreal and Laura gagged, jolting the knitting jaw and making her wince.

She sprang to her feet and reached for her Medusa blades. Corpses weren’t dangerous on their own but they could overwhelm easily. Her fingertips brushed the empty holsters and just like that, Laura remembered that Gabriel Belmont had her matching short swords. _For the love of the dark,_ she thought, _this is bullshit._ She hadn’t wanted to try to take them back from him, and make things worse. Now it was worse. For her.

“I am just **_loving_** this _wonderful_ evening,” Laura growled; glaring at the horde as they descended upon her. Extending her talons into their full length, the sharpened black points gleefully ripped through desiccated flesh and into howling throats. Laura intently and coolly destroyed the creeping corpses as they shambled forward and exploded from the earth around her. Inside her mind though, Laura is past done with this whole thing.

 _Curse Belmont and his spiritual retreat!_ She thought furiously _. He couldn’t have a come-to-the-Gods moment thirty leagues closer to the damned barracks? No! He has to pick the Hunting Path and follow it into the **heart** of damned corpse land. Corpses that smell like they rolled in the shit of every undead creature in this forsaken forest on their way to come see me. _She swiped her claws into the roaring mouth of one of the corpses and rotting teeth landed on her cheek. Laura gagged. _He is going to pay for this, I swear,_ she vowed.

The black cables crept stealthily out of the dark, and wove in a delicate dance through the thinning crowd of bodies. It was pure luck that Laura decided to leap toward the clearing at that moment. The aerial view meant that they lost their advantage. She saw them, and more importantly, she saw what they were attached to. A simple wooden coffin flapped open, a corpse half-disintegrated and lolling from its disturbed rest. Roots twisted around, and through the body, pulsing as it fed. _A creeping coffin,_ Laura thought grimly. _Of course, why not; the more the merrier._

The plant was a parasite, attaching to freshly killed corpses and using the dead body to sustain and enhance itself. It could become quite powerful that way, and it looked like this one was. The bigger issue was that the plant favored the flesh of immortals. If it could successfully kill one and feed, it could absorb power at an unprecedented rate. That was probably why this one was trying for her. Of course, it had no way of knowing that was a terrible mistake.

Its roots shot up toward her and Laura twisted to the side to avoid them. She landed on two of the corpses, entrails bursting forward and ribs stabbing up, tearing at her ankles. The seeking roots of the creeping coffin surged forward with eager, grasping tendrils. Laura bared her fangs at it, and swiped at the ropey entanglements. It roared in outrage and whipped at her in a desperate attempt to overwhelm her. It was somewhat successful, and entangled her legs. Behind her, the shambling corpses drew near.

 _Oh no, we are not doing this song and dance again_ , Laura thought and dissolved her body into mist. The creature let out a panicked squeal and started to retreat. But it was far too late for that. Laura’s purple mist with silently screaming bats moved closer to it and the creeping coffin ineffectually batted at it. _It would have been smarter to run_ , she thought with satisfaction. She settled on top of the flopping corpse's coffin, and re-formed in an instant. Straddling the coffin, Laura reached down to grasp the body and yanked with tremendous force.

With a wail, the body separated from its tethers, skin flapping and peeling like a terrible sunburn. The creeping corpse collapsed under her, shuddering and whimpering. Laura leapt lightly off, and proceeded to tear the remaining vines out of the coffin. She knew better than to give her back to the remaining corpses, but she was pissed off. Because of her fury, when she was impaled by one, clean through her left hip, she barely felt it.

Whirling, she severed the offending arm, pulled it from her own flesh and proceeded to use its own hand to decapitate the body it came from. “How do you like it!” she snarled and used it to back hand the other corpse that was behind it. “Not so confident now, are you! You stinky, infested, putrid...” A furious stomp to its skull crushed it like a thumb into a rotting mushroom. There were four left and Laura made quick work of them. Perhaps it was petty but she liked the sound the last one made when she drove the severed arm through its griping mouth. Satisfying.

Chest heaving, she looked up to the sky. She’d lost almost a solid hour with this fight. Sunlight would be chasing her to the barracks. _Do I risk it?_ she wondered, as she transitioned into blurring again. She revisited the mental map of the area she had made over the years and decided that if she absolutely had to, she could use the cliff cave ten leagues out, or even the leavings pit, one league out. _Please not the leavings pit,_ she though sourly. It would be a literal shitty ending, to what was already a bad ending, to a terrible day.

 _Gabriel Belmont had better be worth all this,_ she thought, and picked up the pace.

I will rise up, at one with the thunder  
All your hopes and dreams are tattered and torn  
I will fill your head with dread and wonder  
I'm gonna make you wish you were never born  
A plague on your existence  
Despair with every breath  
My fury knows no bounds  
My wrath will never rest

- _"Never Born,"_ Indiana

Foederis - literally 'meeting' (Latin)

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork from Konomi, all rights belong to them.  
> \----  
> Interested in why Laura is so grumpy at Gabriel Belmont? This was the events leading up to this fight, Chapter 3 from my fic, [Carmen Relinquo.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398588/chapters/64601884)


End file.
